


Bridges They Are Burning

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Queer Character(s), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stewart Williams, Antoine Bernard, and Zain Walliam-Moore are students at Dalton Academy. Follow them as they go their high school life dealing with crushes, coming out, peer pressure, and other drama filled problems.[This is a collection of one-shots that can be read in any order. It takes place before the burning of Dalton (obviously) and follows my OCs. I also have more pieces on Stewart and Charles under "Never Say Never".]





	Bridges They Are Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zain has been debating whether or not he should come out to his parents.Time and Time again Zain walks up to his family, ready to tell them a secret that he's been keeping to himself for a long time. However, he always chickens out. Zain's happiness and peace are just within reach; it's just a matter of going for it.

“It’s too far Audrey! You’ll never be able to touch it,” a high-pitched voice stated. A hand similar in size grabbed onto Audrey’s as she reached up to the sky. Audrey didn’t pay any mind to the boy next to her, who yanked her hand down. The stars. It’s just too luminous, too hypnotic to ignore. Audrey jerked her hand away from the boy. For a split second, she considered throwing her hand back towards the sky in what she knew would be a pointless attempt to hold onto the stars. Her fingers were curled into a fist and from behind her tiny hand she could see the shining star. Audrey wanted nothing more but to unclench her fist and stick her hand out even further to try and grab it. Instead, she allowed her hand to fall to her side. “You’ll never be able to grab the stars, it’s just not within reach.”

'Fear? Anticipation? Nervousness...' Zain racked his mind for the correct word to put to how he felt. His stomach churned with each step he took. For a few moments Zain stopped dead in his tracks. Now was his chance, to run back around, find the bathroom and throw up all his lunch. He could just disappear into his room to curl underneath the comforter and rid of the uneasy feeling of not knowing the unknown. 'You can do this. It doesn’t matter what anyone says,' Zain reassured himself. The pounding beat of his heart increased; his chest ached. Zain placed a hand on his stomach, massaging the fat to try and quell the twinge he felt within.

Just one more step, three knocks. That’s all it’ll take. Zain reached up, ready to tap his knuckles against the hardwood door. He paused again. 'Do I really want to do this?' Zain thought, hand frozen mid-knock. His arm was shaking, it started to get sore from holding it up for so long. Zain couldn’t find it within to knock. He stared at his arm, it looked as thin as it did was he was a grade schooler. A lot has changed since then. Zain was no longer that small girl who thought she could grab the stars. He no longer needed for his brothers to tell him what he can and can’t do. Zain was in control of his life now and he knew better than to reach for stars.

Zain rotated his clenched hand to resemble how he use to grab at the sky. Every night he would go out in the garden with his brother to count the stars before bedtime. He remembered it like it was a few months ago. The years that’s passed by didn’t fog out the memories from his youth.

“Quit crying Audrey! You should know by now that the stars are too far to touch!” Audrey ignored the words of her brother. She knew she’ll never be able to touch them, she wasn’t stupid. But it still hurt; it was still disappointing. The stars were just so bright and so pretty. They looked close, close enough that you can reach for it. So Audrey did. But it never worked. Audrey allowed for her tears slip out. She was so close. Audrey clasped her hands together, staring off. She wanted to be able to toss the stars around, play with it like a ball. Audrey rubbed her fingers together picturing the small cloud of nightlight resting in her palm. Yet it wasn’t there. It never will be.

'I was such a crybaby. Crying over the stars like that,' Zain thought to himself, recalling the feelings of failure and greed when he couldn’t get what he wanted. Every night as he would look up to the canvas he would be greeted with a sense of being forever lost and grounded.

It was all too familiar.

So Zain placed his knuckles against the door again. He could do this. It’s just a few simple words. 'My name is Zain, not Audrey. I am your son.'


End file.
